Sticky Situation
by the essence
Summary: Taking a common JamesLily scenario, what happens when a spell backfires on Ron and causes him to spend some extra time with Hermione? RHr of course.


**Well here it is! First chapter of first story. Hope you enjoy!**

Sticky Situation-Chapter 1

--Ron's POV (Point-of-view)--

I will finally get revenge on that stupid Draco Malfoy. Ahh good thing the twins are here. Don't know what I would do without them. Who else could give me such a perfect way to get back at Malfoy?

flashback

"You filthy little MUDBLOOD" Malfoy spat.

Hermione just glared at him, turned on her heel and walked off to the Great Hall for lunch, while towing me with her, she has so much self-control.

"I'll get you Malfoy! How dare you call her that! When you least expect it, EXPECT IT!" I shouted back at Malfoy, my fist shaking in the air.

"Oh come off it Ron. He's not worth the trouble" Hermione said.

"But Hermione! You can't let him call you that! He has to learn to respect you! You're only the smartest, most diligent, most…"

"Ron, thanks. But let's just forget about it and eat lunch ok?" She said, looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

I sighed, relenting, "Ok Hermione. If you say so."

"Thanks Ron." She gave me a smile. Oh how I love that smile.

end flashback

Sigh She really does have a beautiful smile.

Stop it Ron, stop thinking about that, you have work to do! I know she told me not to do anything, but how I can let Malfoy go unpunished AGAIN? Hermione deserves more respect and I plan on getting it for her. Malfoy will never know what hit him. I grin maliciously.

I had gone to Fred and George last night, and told them that I needed a good spell to get back at Malfoy. Knowing the twins I knew that would have something for me. And luckily, they had just the thing.

Tenax manus.

After this spell is cast the recipient's hands will stick to whatever they touch next. And the great part is, they are stuck touching whatever it is for 72 hours, 3 days. 3 days for me to relish in Draco's misery. So as soon as I heard what the spell would do I got to thinking about what exactly I wanted Draco to be stuck to. And then it hit me.

Pansy Parkinson.

Who, or what, could cause more pain for Malfoy than Pansy Parkinson (well besides Harry, but I wouldn't want to do that to my best mate). Oh sure Pansy's all over Malfoy, but everyone but the stupid twit herself knows that Malfoy hates it, and her for that matter. He just likes the attention, stupid prat.

So now I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to get Malfoy stuck to Pansy for 3 whole wonderful glorious days. I chuckle; just think of how much Malfoy will hate that.

"Ron, what are you laughing about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Hermione. Absolutely nothing." I can't help it. I just start grinning again thinking of Malfoy's reaction.

"Ron…you're doing it again. What **are** you thinking about? Oh! Ron look out!"

"Huh?" I turn to the side to look at her just as someone runs into me, pushing me, and all my books, to the floor.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

The short first-year who ran into me mumbled a sorry and scurried off.

"Bloody first year." I sit on my knees and started gathering my books and parchment.

"Oh come on Ron, he didn't mean it. Here I'll help you pick up your stuff."

"Thanks 'Mione." I glance at Hermione who was also on her knees gathering my papers. I see a small smile and a slight dusting of pink across her cheeks in the cutest blush I have ever seen. Wait, blush? Why is she blushing? Hmm maybe because…

crack

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Some kid, looks like a fifth year Ravenclaw, hands me my wand. "I accidentally stepped on it. It looks ok though." He smiles at me and walks off.

"Is your wand ok Ron?" Hermione asks me, looking up at me with concern.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine." I let my eyes quickly go over the length of the wand and my hands run over it. It seems fine, no glaring problems.

"Well that's good." She smiles at me. Oh that smile again.

"Ohhhh Draco I love how your hair looks today. It's sooooo handsome."

Did you hear that Ron? That voice could mean only one thing. Pansy Parkinson! I quickly look up to see none other than the fawning Pansy Parkinson who had latched herself on Draco in a hug. Perfect. Now is my chance. Pansy always tries to hold Draco's hand to try to get him to walk her to class. I'll get my wand ready and say it just as she's about to grab his hand.

"Hey Ron, Parvati wants me to explain something from Charms to her. I'll be just ahead ok? Here are your papers." She said handing me some neatly stacked papers.

"Ok Hermione. I'll catch up with you. Thanks." I say, taking the papers from her. Perfect, now Hermione won't even be here to tell me not to cast the spell. Alright I got all my stuff so now I just have to wait until Pansy's about to hold Draco's hand.

There! She's just about to do it!

"Tenax manus!" I whisper, flicking my wand towards Draco. I start laughing under my breath, he won't know what hit him.

"Ron! Hurry! We're going to be late!"

I see Hermione running back towards me. I start walking toward her when suddenly she grabs my hand and started pulling me forward, running towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

I feel the tingle I normally feel when Hermione touches me and some other feeling, it's a weird feeling, but I just ignore it. I relish in the pleasant shiver running up my arm and savor the feeling of her fingers clasped around my hand, her palm against my palm. If she knew how I felt she would definitely not be doing this. Ugh stop it Ron. I can't be thinking like this. It doesn't help to be depressed, I already know she doesn't and will never like me. And I've liked her since first year! We're sixth years now and I still haven't got the stomach to tell her how I feel. God I'm such a coward. That's six bloody years! Well I know she won't return my feelings so why tell her right? At least I can cherish moments like these.

Wow she's still holding my hand, and she doesn't seem like she's letting go. I'm such a lucky guy. I keep holding her hand, smiling, I am going to enjoy every minute of this.

--Hermione's POV—

Wow, that was such a bold move. Holding Ron's hand like that! What were you thinking Hermione? Well he doesn't seem to be letting go, I tell myself. Goodness he really doesn't! Ron is holding my hand, willingly! Maybe he does like me; maybe he does return my feelings! Oh who am I kidding? I'm dragging him to class and I'm his friend, just his friend. And that's all I'll ever be. Who would like a bushy-haired bookworm like me? Certainly not Ron. Well I guess I'll never tell him. I'll just cherish times like these, and enjoy every moment of it.

Oh no! We might be late!

--Ron's POV—

"Hurry Ron! We might be late!" Hermione tells me, glancing at me worriedly.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We'll make it there in time." I smile at her reassuringly. She's so beautiful. She has that cute blush on her face again and her hair is blowing behind her. sigh

I see the classroom up ahead. We make it through the door just as the last student sat down. I hear Hermione sigh in relief beside me. Great, but now she will let go of my hand. I prepare myself for the disappointment, but it never comes. She's not letting go of my hand! I'm in heaven.

"Ron! Let go of my hand!" Hermione says urgently, side-glancing over to me.

Heaven just spit me out and threw me back onto cold, hard Earth. I guess I was holding onto her hand too tightly that she couldn't let go. I feel that familiar heat creep up into my ears.

"Sorry Hermione." I mumble. The floor looks mighty interesting right now. I try to let go, but I can't! Something is not letting our hands pull apart. "It's not working Hermione! You try! But I can't pull my hand free!"

She seems to be trying to pull her hand free too but it won't work. They're stuck.

**Well that's the first chapter folks. Tell me how you like it! And I know you get tired of hearing this but I really do want advice and and comments so lets say 10 reviews before I update P Thanks for reading!**

**the essence**


End file.
